The Date Spies
by RavenDeathNight
Summary: Jinmay and Otto decide to get Sprx a date with Nova, but find themselvs having to secretly come along to guide Sprx along the way and ensure the date is a success.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan, Convincing Sprx

**Author's Note:**

Once again, I had this story in my mind so I decided to write it. (I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

* * *

**Chaptor 1: The Plan, Convincing Sprx**

"Are you sure this will work?" the green monkey asked uncertainty. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Of cause it will, everyone knows about it. Except for Sprx and Nova of cause. I even have Antauri's consent. He won't have any task assigned to either of them; they'll both be free. This will all run smoothly." Jinmay said. It was around 8.00pm in Shugazoom City and Jinmay had decided it was time Sprx and Nova had a decent date.

"I'm just worried that's all. Nova's not one for dates and Sprx… I'm just worried he'll mess up. He was never much of a gentleman. Nova will probably end up making minced meat outta him." Otto said in a matter-of-fact way but Jinmay wouldn't listen. "You just convince Sprx, leave Nova to me." She said. Otto was about to say something when she spotted Sprx coming down his transportation tubes. "Look! Here he comes now, good luck Otto." She rushed away leaving Otto standing there speechless.

Sprx was in a good mood as he came whistling down the hall but stopped when he saw his brother standing there with his mouth gapping like a fish. "Uh… Otto? Are you alright?" He asked, but little concern was in his voice. It was often he'd come by Otto and see that he was in his own world. And it looked like he was once again. Seeing that he was not going to get a response any time soon, Sprx continued walking

He was halfway down the hall when he heard Otto running after him. He turned around and faced him. "Otto, are you alright?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?''

"Well… have you ever considered taking Nova out?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Sprx never liked it when people got into his business. But all that changed when he heard what Otto had to say next.

"Jinmay and I noticed how hard you've been trying to get her to go out with you, so we made a plan. Jinmay has gone to try and convince Nova to accept a date with you." He felt encouraged when he saw Sprx's eyes light up.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, so how about it? Are you willing?" Otto asked hopefully

"Am I willing? Otto, I think this is my Christmas present come early"

"Actually," Otto said thoughtfully, "Christmas ain't for another eight months."

* * *

**Next Chaptor: The Plan, Convincing Nova**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan, Convincing Nova

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if my stories are boring again. Please feel free to tell me what you really think. I'm still trying to improve everything.**

Chapter 2: The Plan, Convincing Nova

Jinmay felt her heart beating faster as she approached Nova's room. She knew very well that Nova would not accept it immediately like Sprx. She'd have to go slowly towards what she wanted to say. Inside, Jinmay could hear the sound of Nova hitting her punching bag. By the sound of it, Jinmay wasn't sure if it was going to last much longer. She was right. She heard the sound of something big and heavy falling to the ground inside. "Well," Jinmay whispered to herself " here it goes." She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, Nova" Jinmay said cheerfully, trying to hide her nervousness. Nova looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, hey Jinmay. Come in." "Oh, thanks" Jinmay was trying to think of what to say next. Nova was kneeling on the floor, trying to clean up the sand that had spilled from her torn up punching bag, which lay on the ground in a heap. "Want some help with that?" She asked casually, but her mind was racing. "Yeah, thanks." Nova replied and she knelt down beside her trying to scoop up the sand.

"_Say something!"_

"_Not yet"_

"_We don't have time!"_

"Uh, Jinmay?" Nova said but Jinmay didn't respond.

"_I can't rush this!"_

"_Just say something!"_

"Jinmay!" Nova shouted this time as Jinmay snapped out of her thoughts.

"What!? Oh, sorry"

"Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy."

"Oh, im fine, it's just that uh…" _"Say something!" _"Uh, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it"?

"Well, have you ever… well…"

"What is it, Jinmay? Have you been having trouble with Chiro or some-

"No, no, not at all, actually I wanted to ask you about Sprx." _"You fool!"_

Nova's smile vanished instantly. Jinmay knew she made a mistake. Now she'd have to tell her everything. "What about him?" Nova asked. "Well… you know how he's been asking you to go out with him right?" Jinmay asked, she was trying to think of what to say next but Nova already had an idea on what she meant.

"You mean you want me to… accept it?" Nova was feeling uncomfortable though she did not know why. Jinmay sighed. This was going to be tougher than she had expected.

"Fine, I'll explain.."


	3. Chapter 3:The Date, Guided By A List

**Chapter 3: The Date, Guided By A List **

Sprx and Otto walked into the command center together discussing how to survive the date. Otto had given him a whole list full of 'Do's and 'Don'ts', but Sprx found himself staring back at one particular line he felt he needed.

It was written in red ink at the bottom and read:

"If she tries to kill you and you can't calm her down, give a call on the com-link for help"

Sprx sighed, "Are you sure this is a good idea Otto? I do want to live you know?" But Otto just laughed, "You know Sprx, I think the second you started liking Nova you were as good as dead, so I guess you don't have to worry!" Sprx glared at him "Gee, thanks"

"Is everything alright?" Antauri asked without opening his eyes. As usual, he was meditating six feet above the ground.

"Yeah," Otto was excited " He's just a little nervous that's all!"

"Just remember, Sprx, keep your mind calm, and your nervousness will be gone."

Sprx laughed at that, "Yeah, sure, Antauri. But in case you've forgotten, my date happens to be someone who is as dangerous as a rampaging Godzilla."

At that moment Nova walked in followed by Jinmay. "Besides," Nova was saying "I don't have time for dates, I'm sure Antauri has some more chores for me to do."

"This doesn't look good, Otto." Sprx whispered to Otto who stood beside him.

"Relax," Otto whispered back " We got this all covered."

Nova walked right past them and to Antauri.

"Anything I need to do, Antauri?"

"Actually, you've already finished all your chores."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure you said I had to-"

"I know I did, but Otto finished it while you were away."

"Wait, so that means I have nothing to do or anything?"

"No."

Nova started making all sorts of dumb excuses to not go out while Sprx stood there feeling a little discouraged. Otto nudged him and gestured to Nova, indirectly telling him he had to make a move. Sprx nodded and was about to say something when Otto stopped him.

"Read the list before doing anything, Sprx." He whispered.

Sprx gave him a look and read the list.

1.**DO NOT** mention the word "date," it will make her feel uncomfortable. Try making it sound like an errand you need help with, then turn it into a date.

Sprx swallowed and tried to calm himself down.

"Uh, Nova." He said and Nova stopped babbling. She looked at him wondering what he was going to say next.

"Do you… uh…"

He remembered the list.

"I need to go… uh, get something for the robot. Yeah, it… needs some materials and I need your help to go… uh, collect them." He held his breathe. Nova seemed hesitant.

"Um… can't you ask Otto or something?'' she asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Uh…I, uh…"

"Actually," Otto interrupted, "I need to go fix something, uh broken."

"Yes, and I need to get back to the lab for some more analysis." Gibson added.

"And I need to have a talk with Chiro, he's been spending too much time on his video games." Antauri said and Chiro glared at him. He was about to say something but Antauri stopped him with his powers. Sprx felt his nervousness leaving him, he was glad the others were there for him. Nova still looked nervous. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I guess I'll go." She said.

In his mind, Sprx was ecstatic.

"Thanks, Nova. You're a great help, but we better get moving before the stores closes."

Nova nodded and walked towards the transportation tubes followed by Sprx. Before going up, Sprx looked back and gave a big smile and thumbs-up to the others.

"You coming, Sprx?" Nova said and they went up their tubes together.

The second they were out of sight Otto and Chiro burst out laughing.

"Good luck, Sprx! You're gonna need it!" Chiro cried, laughing.

* * *

"So… what do we need to get?" Nova asked as they were walking away from the robot.

"Oh, just some stuff so Otto can repair the robot." Sprx answered.

There was silence between them for a while. Sprx took the opportunity to check the list.

2.Don't allow silence on your date. It only rouses tension. Try to start small conversations but remember, don't rush.

Sprx quickly hid the list again.

"Hey, Nova, I was just wondering… why do you think all these monsters and all are always attacking the city? I mean, why waste their time smashing buildings when there are so many other things to do?"

"How should I know?" Nova was beginning to feel more comfortable, she had half expected Sprx to start his flirting the second they were out of the robot. "Maybe they were getting sick of Gibson's science lectures as well."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sprx said and he smiled at her. To his surprise she smiled back.

"_Whadda you know," _He thought _"Maybe this will work out after all."_

* * *

_Back at the robot..._

"Relax, Jinmay. They'll be fine." Otto said to a pacing Jinmay.

"Yeah," Chiro smirked " Sprx is probably out there right now, getting the beating of a lifetime. I'd like to see how many bruises he has when he gets back."

**SMACK!**

"And I'd like to see how many you get _you _get _before _they get back." Jinmay said as Chiro rubbed his aching head.

"Cool, was that one counted?" Otto asked.

Chiro frowned.

"Oh come on, Jinmay. I was just joking." He protested.

"Well _I _wasn't. Quit making fun of them." She said.

She was really worried about how they were doing. Several times she looked at the large screen on the wall, wondering if she should watch them from there. But Antauri had forbidden it. "No spying." He had said. But Jinmay was tempted. Sighing, she said to herself "Sorry about this Antauri, but I gotta know how they are." She checked to make sure he was not around, then she activated the cameras and searched the city for Sprx and Nova.

* * *

"Wow, did you feel that?" Nova asked shivering.

"Feel what?" Sprx asked.

"I just had this feeling, like we're being watched or something." She said and looked around. They were in the streets of Shugazoom city and the place was crowded. Sprx took the opportunity once again to check the list. He had done so several times already and so far, all was well.

6. You tend to be quite a flirtatious and idiotic pervert, Sprx. Don't do that on your date.

"The little terd." Sprx said aloud, disgusted at the insult.

"What?" Nova had heard him.

"Oh I said, uh… we, we missed the turn, yeah. We missed the turn to the store.

"Oh. How much longer anyway? It's getting late."

Sprx had been blindly leading Nova around the city without a clue what to do next. He was dying to turn his pretend errand into a date.

"I think the store should be closed by now." Sprx said, trying to sound serious. "We'll have to get it tomorrow."

"Oh, you want to head back to the robot?" Nova asked.

Sprx couldn't think of anything to say. He needed the list once again. Luckily, he had an idea.

"Well, _cough, cough _I guess we _cough, cough, cough._"

"Hey, are you alright?" Nova had concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I just need to _cough, cough, cough._"

He pretended to turn away from her, coughing loudly while checking the list.

12. If she wants to go back, try to keep her out longer by maybe saying you need to get something for the others. From there you could turn it into a date.

Sprx hid the list and turned back to Nova, pretending to clear his throat.

"You alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I swallowed a bug or something." he replied and Nova gave him a look. But then she smiled.

"So, you wanna go back to the robot?" she asked.

"Well, I would but well I just remembered, Otto wanted me to bring him back a burger."

"Did he?" Something in Nova's voice didn't ring true, but Sprx didn't notice.

"Yeah, before we left, he called out to me. We can go back after that." He said and gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Well, alright." She said and they started walking together. Sprx heaved a sigh of relief and looked at Nova who was looking away from him. But what he didn't see was Nova smiling secretly to herself, thinking about how hard Sprx was trying to get a date started.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well thats Chapter 3, once again my greatest apologies for any dumb errors.**

**Chapter 4: Burger Dinners And A Destroyed Guide.**

**Sprx has been depending on the list Otto gave him to survive his date, but what will happen if he loses it? **


	4. Chapter 4:A Destroyed Guide

**Chapter 4: Burger Dinners And A Destroyed Guide Chapter **

"So how is it going?" Otto asked as he took a seat next to Jinmay.

"Better than I expected." She said leaning back into her seat. " Sprx is trying to buy his way into having a meal with her."

Otto watched as Sprx and Nova chatted happily as they made their way to the burger stand. Nova must have asked him something he couldn't answer for he saw Sprx fake a fall to take a peek at the list.

"Why isn't there any sound on this thing?" He asked.

"You have to activate your long ranged speakers in your chair. I lowered the volume so that Antauri wouldn't know I was watching." she replied.

"Oh." He flicked a few buttons and soon could hear them loud and clear.

"Lets hope this good progress last, I have a sort of bad feeling." Otto said.

* * *

Sprx and Nova had just reached the little burger stand that the team had known for the longest time. They approached the counter together. The crowd was now reduced to just a couple of people roaming the streets so the night was more quiet and peaceful.

"Hey, do you have anymore 'Meat Burgers'?" Sprx asked him, winking. The man behind the counter understood. "Sorry, but their all sold out."

Sprx and Nova turned away. When Nova wasn't looking, Sprx slid a dollar note across the counter, which the man accepted.

"So what should we get for Otto?" Nova asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell him we were too late. Say, you want something?" he asked. Nova had expected it.

"Sure, how about you?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you want the usual?"

"That's alright." She replied smiling.

He left Nova to go order the burgers. Briefly stopping to thank the storeowner.

"Anytime, anytime. Good luck with your date." He said.

"Thanks." Sprx said and hurried back to Nova.

* * *

_Back At The Robot_

"Wow, I can't believe Sprx has survived till now. I though we'd probably have to go save his butt from Nova." Otto said amazed.

"Nah," replied Jinmay "Nova disabled her fist in case she ended up accepting the date and end up trying to kill him. Sprx has been safe all this while."

"Well it's no wonder he's alive." Otto said.

* * *

Sprx took a peek at the list again. He was really grateful for it, without it he'd be dead.

25. Don't chose romantic places to have meals, instead pick somewhere simple so she'll fell comfortable.

Sprx hid the list again.

"So where do you want to go to eat the burgers?" he asked Nova who shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine." She said.

Sprx had to stop himself from speaking. One side of him said "_Don't chose romantic places, don't chose romantic places."_ While the other was unfortunately screaming loudly _"STOP HIDING YOUR PERSONALITY! YOU KNOW WHERE YOU WANT TO GO!!" _

* * *

"Oh, no." Jinmay said sitting up.

"What?" Otto said. He had fallen asleep.

"Nova gave Sprx a choice on the location to have their meal. Looks like Sprx is ignoring the list." She said worried.

* * *

"Well…" Sprx murmured. Then he felt his personality bubbling up into his mine and he gave a smile.

"Anywhere that's nice, quiet and romantics fine with me, Nova dear." He said, but his hands flew to his mouth when Nova's smile disappeared and he realized what he had said.

"I just knew that was going to come out of you sooner or later, Mr. SPRX-77!" Nova screamed at him.

"Hey, hey sorry. It was just a joke- I didn't mean anything by it." Sprx said backing away. "Honest, I'll stop, I'll stop, I promise."

* * *

"We have to do something!" Jinmay said

"No!" Otto said back.

"Otto let go!" She shouted.

"Leave him, Nova never kills him immediately!" Otto shouted back.

Otto had his tail wrapped tightly around Jinmays waist while his hands strained to hold onto his chair. He didn't want her to interfere with Sprx and Nova's argument.

"What is going on here?"

Jinmay and Otto both looked up to see Antauri standing there, looking very unhappy.

* * *

Nova held him by the shoulder with her free hand ready to slam into his face.

"One more comment from you and I swear I will PERSONALY TEAR YOU APART!" she screamed. But amazing after that, she let him go and tried to calm herself down. Sprx breathed a huge sigh of relief and hesitantly looked back at Nova.

"Sorry all right?" he said.

"Fine, now hurry up. I'm getting hungry." She said.

Sprx looked up at her in shock. He had expected her to want to go back. Instead, she continued walking and he ran to catch up with her._"You idiot,"_ he thought, _"The list is the savior, listen to the list."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Antauri said " The both of you have been spying on Sprx and Nova all this time?"

"Well, yeah." Otto said.

"Didn't I say No Spying?"

"Well we got worried." Jinmay said.

"There is no need to worry. They'll be fine. Now enough spying." Antauri said and he walked away.

"Yes, Antauri…" Otto groaned. But the second Antauri left, both Jinmay and Otto got back onto their seats and turned the cameras back on.

* * *

"Whoa, there it was again." Nova said. She and Sprx were sitting by the bridge (RDN: You know that bridge to the city?) and eating their burgers.

"The feeling again? Just ignore it, there is no one here." Sprx decided to check the list one more time.

41. Are you dead yet?

Sprx scowled and checked the next one.

42. Don't choke down your food like you always do. You'll look ridicules.

"Damn you, Otto." Sprx said but Nova heard him again

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh I was just saying…uh want tomato? Ketchup you know?" He laughed nervously again and Nova gave him a look. But then she noticed something in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, what?" Sprx tried to hide it.

"That, what's that in your hand?" she asked.

"Oh this? Oh it's a… napkin, yeah just a napkin." He said and without thinking, proved his point by using it to wipe some sauce that had fallen on his lap. Suddenly he realized what he did.

"Damn!" he cried.

"What?" Nova said.

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Sprx, what is up with you?" Nova asked.

"Oh… uh, I… nothing, nothing." He tried to smile but his smile came out wrong. Nova was getting confused by the looks of it. He needed something to say, but he couldnt read the list because of the huge stain on the paper.. _"Great, now what do I do?"_ he thought to himself. But the only response he got was _"We're done for" _which he knew was unfortunately true.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Bring On The Spies**

**Jinmay and Otto have to help Sprx who is now lost without the list. Will they succeed?**


	5. Chapter 5: Bring In The Spies

**Chapter 4: Bring In The Spies **

"Otto!" Jinmay cried.

"What? Is he being attacked again?" Otto said looking up.

"Worst, he destroyed the list!" she replied standing up.

"Is that worst?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, without it he's lost. Look at him!" Jinmay said and Otto did. Sprx was walking beside Nova. He was obviously feeling nervous and appeared to be sweating. Otto heard them talking.

"Sprx are you alright? You seem a little jumpy." She said.

"Oh, uh… I'm fine. Just fine." He said.

"Sprx, you're chewing your hand!" she cried and slapped him to make him stop.

Otto laughed. "Hey, Jinmay, is that the second or the third time?" But Jinmay didn't answer. Instead, she turned off the screen.

"Hey, I was watching that." Otto said sulking.

"Otto! What's wrong with you? We have to go help them!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." And he grinned. Jinmay took him by the arm and literally dragged him into his tube. But instead of going down, they went up to Chiro's room.

"Hey, where we going?" Otto asked.

"Just need to pick up a few things to help." She replied.

* * *

Sprx and Nova were walking together quietly. They had not said much to each other for the past few minutes since the slap. Sprx knew he wasn't supposed to allow silence, but he had no idea what to say. He remembered the last time he said something the list told him not to and remembered how he was almost killed. A few blocks away, Sprx saw a cinema. He had always wanted to take Nova out for a movie, but without the list he felt hesitant. _"Oh well," _he thought _"There's always the T.V in the kid's room."_

* * *

"Look there they are!" Otto whispered excitedly.

"Ok, got the coat?" Jinmay asked him and he held it up. They had found Chiro's scarf and a coat in his room. They watched as Sprx and Nova were nearing the cinema, "You ready?" he asked and Jinmay nodded.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Sprx felt his heart growing heavy as they approached the cinema. More so when he realized new movies were showing. Suddenly, what seemed to be a man in a heavy coat ran out from around the corner of the street and crashed straight into him, causing him to fall over and stopping only to glance at him once before running off.

"Hey, watch where you're going you dumb-box!" he yelled waving his fist but then he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his chest. "Huh?" He pulled the paper off and noticed it had something written on it in pen.

Try asking her if she wants to see a movie. Give her the choice of what to see and don't worry buddy, we've got your back.

"Sprx are you alright?" Nova asked as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered and hid the note. He was trying to think of who had given him the tip. He recalled just someone dressed in a coat with a familiar looking scarf and some pink hair - pink hair? - sticking out from behind a hat. What else did he see? Was it a green tail? And that face, those large eyes when he turned around… Sprx smiled. _"Thanks guys,"_ he thought.

"Hey, Nova. Isn't that that show you wanted to see?" he asked.

"Which one?" she asked looking over at the posters advertising the different movies.

"Lets have a closer look." He said and led the way into the cinema.

* * *

"Ok that went well." Jinmay said as she and Otto watched Sprx and Nova enter the cinema. They were hiding by the walls of the building.

"So what do we do now?" Otto asked.

"We've got to find a way to get in there before they do." Jinmay said.

"Why?" Otto asked.

"Because if we go in after them they'll notice us." She said and Otto scratched his head.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Otto!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Jinmay sighed. There was no easy way in, and they needed a place next to Sprx in the theater so that they could pass him notes. But suddenly they heard a something. A very familiar sound they both knew. The sound of a certain silver monkey fazing through a wall, behind them!

* * *

"Want popcorn?" Sprx asked Nova. They were at the front of the snack bar thinking of what to order for their movie."

"Hmm… sweet or salty?" she asked and he shrugged.

"How bout both?" he suggested and Nova gave him a look.

"Who's paying anyway?" Nova demanded.

"Oh, you of cause." He blurted out.

Nova glared at him.

"Oh, I mean me. Me. I'm paying." He said quickly with a nervous smile.

"Well in that case," Nova said giving him a mocking smile "we'll take both."

"Shit." Sprx murmured.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I said great." He said smiling but Nova laughed.

* * *

"Antauri? What are you doing here?" Otto asked shocked.

"That's not the real question, Otto. The real question is what are _you_ two doing here?" Antauri asked sternly.

"Sprx needs our help, Antauri." Jinmay said.

"Sprx? Where is he? And where is Nova?" He asked.

"Inside, getting ready to watch a movie." Otto said. "We need to find a way in as well."

That's when Jinmay had an idea.

"Uh, Antauri…"

"Yes?"

"Can we ask you for a favor?"

Antauri sighed. He already knew what it was.

"Why do I do this to myself?" he muttered.

* * *

"Over here." Sprx said and they took their seats in the cinema. There were two empty seats beside them, so Sprx used them to hold all his other snacks and drinks they had bought. Soon, the light went out and the advertisements began to play.

"I hate these." Nova said.

"Yeah, so do I." Sprx replied.

"Maybe I'll make use of the time, there's something I forgot to get." She said and Sprx could just imagine his money sprouting wings and flying away. Nova noticed his expression.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't use too much." She said and went off.

Sprx sighed. So far so good. He never expected one date to be so… difficult. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Sprx reached for a packet of nuts that was on the seat beside him. Instead, something grabbed his hand. Shocked, Sprx pulled back his hand, yelling in surprise. Other people in the cinema started shouting at him to be quiet. Looking down, Sprx saw a purplish robotic hand coming through the seat and through the snacks. He immediately recognized it as Antauri's and helped pull him out. Behind Antauri was Otto and Jinmay, still in their disguise. Antauri went out of ghost mode and found himself sitting atop a pile of snacks while Jinmay and Otto fell into the seat beside him.

"What are you guys doing?" Sprx asked. "Couldn't you have used the front door instead of fazing through the floor? And not to mention our food?"

"We could have, Sprx, but Nova would have seen us." Antauri answered calmly.

"Where is Nova anyway?" Otto asked from behind the coat.

"She went to buy more snacks. And thanks for the help guys."

"No problem. Hey, what movie are you two seeing anyway?"

" I. Robot." Sprx answer.

"Aw man, I wanted Kung Fu Panda!" Otto said. (RDN: I do not own I. Robot and Kung Fu Panda)

"Shhh… here she comes." Sprx whispered when he saw Nova coming back, a stack of snacks in her hands. "Jinmay, Otto, put your coat on properly. Otto, your tail! Jinmay, your hair!"

"What about me?" Antauri asked.

"Start phasing back into the snacks."

"What?"

"Do it," Sprx said. "I'll try to buy you guys some time."

Sprx got up and ran to meet Nova before she got close enough to see the others trying to hide themselves.

"Hey, let me help you with those." He said and took the biscuits and snacks from her. He went back to the seats. Antauri's head was still sticking out of the pile while his legs were under the seat when he got back, and seeing no other alternative, Sprx buried Antauri's head in the snacks he was holding. Poor Antauri was submerged under all the snacks and packets. But it only became worst when one of the drinks began to start spilling on his head. Antauri just gritted his teeth together and stayed still, trying to tolerate his misfortune.

"Hey, just in time." Nova said as the show began playing. "Hey, ask that guy over there if he has a problem with all our snacks sitting beside him." And she pointed to the disguised Jinmay and Otto.

"Oh, I already did. He's cool" Sprx said.

Apart from a drowning Antauri, the movie went rather well. Now and then Sprx would receive a note from Jinmay and Otto, telling him what he was doing wrong. Once he received a note telling him he looked like a pig, stuffing his face with food. Another was when Sprx showed signs of trying 'the move' which was pretending to yawn so that he could get his arm around her shoulder.

By the end of the movie, almost all the snacks were finished; except for a few boxes Sprx claimed were 'spoilt' so as to keep Antauri hidden. Soon, the credits began to roll and the 'couple' left the cinema. Jinmay and Otto however, stayed behind for the reason Sprx knew was to dig Antauri out.

"That was interest, wasn't it?" Nova asked as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, maybe we should come again another day." Sprx said.

"I just knew you were going to say that." Nova said smiling.

* * *

_Back In The Cinema..._

"Pull harder!" Jinmay said as she and Otto struggled to pull Antauri out of the sticky pile.

"Geez Antauri, why couldn't you have just phased outta there?" Otto asked Antauri, heaving. (Actually it was more of the top of his head than the actual Antauri) At that moment Antauri's head broke out from underneath the packets.

"I tried," he said. "But I was stuck."

"Wow, you really look funny, Antauri." Otto said laughing.

Antauri glared at him. But soon, he was free.

"Where are Sprx and Nova?' he asked as he tried to pick the crumbs that was sticking to his body off.

"They went outside, they'll be fine for now." Jinmay said.

"I'm glad _they _are." He said. If there was one thing he knew, he knew that Sprx owed him big time. And he meant **BIG.**


	6. Chapter 6: Formless FakeOut

RDN: It's a long chapter, I know. But this chapter was not really planned. For all my other chapters, I already had the story in mind. It was just the matter of putting them together, but in this case, I didn't plan it. Just came up with it. I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but please review to let me know what you think.

**Chapter 6: Formless Fake –Out**

"Well that went well." Otto said as he, Antauri and Jinmay walked out of the cinema.

"Indeed." Antauri said rather grumpily. Otto noticed his expression and laughed.

"Oh come on, Antauri. You're not still angry about that drowning you in snacks and soda thing are you?" But then Otto frowned.

"Antauri, why is there cheese on your head?" he asked and Antauri grimaced.

"Nachos." He said and reached for a napkin to try and clean his head, but Jinmay snatched it away.

"Hey, I need –"

"Sorry, Antauri. But we need it for writing Sprx's notes." Jinmay said plainly.

"Jinmay, in case you haven't noticed, I'm turning into Nova!" Antauri said as the cheese began to slide down his face. Jinmay had insisted they leave the cinema before they lost Sprx and Nova, even before Antauri had a chance to clean himself. Otto laughed again.

"Cool, I didn't know you could do that Antauri." He said amazed. Antauri just sighed. Again.

* * *

"So where do you want to go now?" Sprx asked Nova, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Well, I don't know. How about we just roam around till we can of something?" she asked. "And if we can't, I guess we might as well head back to the robot."

"NO! Oh, I mean, why rush? Besides, I got a message from Chiro, Gibson is at it again." He said quickly.

"At what?" Nova asked. She was finally starting to feel happy, being out with Sprx.

"You know." Sprx said and pretended to mimic Gibson's blabbing.

"Oh," Nova said laughing. "Night experiments and lectures huh?"

"Yep, chaotic isn't it? I kinda feel bad for the kid." Sprx said. He knew the lie was a beliveable one.

* * *

"Any ideas what to do now? Sprx seems to have gotten the hang of it." Otto said. He, Jinmay and a grumpy, half-yellow Antauri, were hiding behind a building, watching as Sprx and Nova were talking happily as they walked.

"We could always go back." Antauri said hopefully.

"I don't think so, this date is going well, but it's all too slow. We need to find a way to get them closer." Jinmay said and Antauri groaned.

"But how are we going to do that?" Otto asked.

"I've got a plan, but I'll need Antauri's and your help." Jinmay said. This time, Antauri phased his head into the building and screamed. Though the wall muffled the scream, Antauri's shouting could still be faintly heard. Otto looked at him then at Jinmay, confusion in his eyes.

"Where's his face?"

* * *

Sprx noticed that he and Nova were the only ones around. The streets were empty and quiet, but the night was going so well he didn't want it to end. But suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he saw something. A small gust of wind blew and it flew towards him. Sprx was shocked when he felt something hit his face and closed his eyes. But then he heard something, Nova laughing.

"Sprx you coward!" She laughed.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and realized it was a piece of paper, blown in his face by the wind.

"Oh, this? I wasn't scared." He said, trying to sound definite as he took hold of the piece of paper.

"Oh really?" she laughed again. Sprx noticed something written on the paper and realized it was another note.

**We need to talk to you. Leave Nova for a second and go behind the building in front of you. Make it quick and follow the clue you find later.**

Sprx quickly hid the note and turned to Nova.

"Hey, Nova can you stay here for a second? I think I left something behind." He said.

"Why can't I just go with you?" she asked and Sprx was shocked. She wanted to be around him? This was too good to be true.

"Sure, but I need to stop by a toilet as well. Just wait here for me, I'll be back in no time." He said. Before Nova could answer, Sprx dashed into an alley.

"Hmpf… What is he up to?" Nova said to herself.

* * *

Sprx turned into the alley and continued along. It was dark, which made Sprx feel a little uneasy. Turning round a corner, Sprx stopped short when he saw another note, his name was written in the center. The only problem was, it was floating in mid-air in front of him.

"Uh, Antauri?" Sprx laughed nervously. "That's you doing that right?"

The paper bean to move away from him.

"Antauri… that is seriously… creepy." He said. It was moving further away from him, and reluctantly, Sprx followed. Eventually, Sprx found himself at a dead end. The paper moved until it was against the wall.

"Antauri?" Sprx called again. Then with his hand shaking, Sprx reached for the paper. The second his fingers touched it, a hand reached out from the wall and pulled Sprx screaming through the wall.

* * *

Looking around, Sprx saw two figures he knew very well. One was Jinmay, but beside her a formless.

"What the-" Sprx started but stopped when the formless's head fell off to reveal Otto who waved at him. More of it fell away and Antauri's face showed between the stomach. A not very happy face though.

"What are you guys doing?!" Sprx screamed at them, but Jinmay clamped her hand over his mouth and gestured to some fat guy asleep on a bed behind them. It took Sprx a minute to realize they were in somebody's bedroom. Lowering his voice, Sprx spoke again.

"What's up with pulling me through the wall Antauri? Couldn't one of you have just met me in the alley instead of leading me around?"

"We could have, but seeing a formless in an alley might have scared you." Antauri said.

"As if the paper didn't. But then what about Jinmay? She could have come." Sprx answered stubbornly. Walking around blindly in an alley in the dark, with only a floating piece of paper to guide him was not Sprx's idea of fun.

"I would have, but I needed to keep an eye on Otto. He seems pretty tempted to try and wake up that guy for fun." Jinmay said as she looked over to the fat guy.

"Oh, so what's up with the formless suit?" Sprx asked, looking at Otto and Antauri in a confused way.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Jinmay said. "I have an idea that could help bring you and Nova a little closer together."

"So, whats it got to do with a formless?" Sprx asked.

"Well, Jinmay wants to fake a formless attack so that Nova will worry about you." Otto said happily. "Won't it be fun?"

"Worry about me? You want me to get hurt?" Sprx asked. He still couldn't understand.

"Ok, here's the plan: You take Nova to the edge of the city while Otto and Antauri follow behind in the formless suit. Find a place to settle, and our 'formless' will creep out from behind and pretend to attack." Jinmay said. "From there, it all depends on your acting skills, Sprx." Sprx understood this time and listened as Jinmay continued.

"You have to pretend to be injured of hurt, Sprx. But whatever you do, don't let Nova beat the you know what outta Antauri and Otto."

"But if I'm injured, how will I stop her?" Sprx asked, baffled. He was pretty sure Nova would make mashed monkey out of Otto and Antauri.

"Nova disabled her fist to avoid killing you while on the date. They're safe." Jinmay said in an assuring way. Sprx nodded.

"So how will we end this little act?" Sprx asked, finally getting up from the floor after realizing he was still on the ground.

"Simple, call out to Nova or anything to get her attention. Then our 'formless' can slip away."

"Alright, so Otto- Otto?" Sprx called.

Jinmay, Sprx and Antauri turned to look for him, and saw him standing by the bed. Ready to pour a glass of water onto the sleeping man's face.

"Otto, stop!" Antauri shouted and raised a hand to the glass. Otto stopped abruptly, Antauri's powers were holding him back. The glass of water was tilted slightly above the man's head.

"Oh, come on." Otto groaned.

"NO!" Antauri shouted.

His shout woke the sleeping man, who sat up in shock only to crash his head in to the glass Otto was holding. On impact, he went unconscious back on the bed.

"Whoa… Lets do that again!" Otto shouted and the others dragged him back through the wall.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Nova asked Sprx, who finally came running back out from behind the building.

"Sorry, I got lost." Sprx lied.

"Sprx," Nova said, "We've lived in this city for how long already? And you telling me you can still get lost?"

"Well, it was dark." Sprx said and Nova rolled her eyes.

"Say, how bout we go get some air?" Sprx asked and Nova shrugged.

"Anything's fine I guess." She said and together, they headed for the outskirts.

* * *

"Alright, go!" Jinmay said and the Antauri and Otto followed quietly behind Sprx and Nova. Jinmay took a different route, which led up to the roof of a building where she could watch everything. She could see Antauri and Otto struggling to put on the costume and suddenly felt worried. Perhaps sending in Otto and Antauri as a formless was a bad idea. Nova was the team's fighter, often known to be too vicious than needed. But it was too late now; Sprx and Nova had reached their destination. And she could see Antauri and Otto or aka. The formless in position.

Sprx sat down beside Nova on a rock, looking up at the stars that were in the sky. Sprx laughed, he though they'd probably already been to all of them.

Footsteps were approaching them from behind and Sprx smiled secretly. This was it. Turning around, Sprx looked up at the formless.

Jinmay watched as the formless pretended to attack and saw Sprx leap onto the ground, shouting. She could tell it was fake, but there was one thing she didn't understand. The way the formless moved, it was all too similar to real formlesses. And the look it gave when Sprx cried out, was it… confusion? Jinmay heard footsteps and turned around, and there was Antauri and Otto. The suit in their hands.

"We didn't think it was too much of a good idea, Jinmay." Antauri said calmly.

"Wait, if you guys are here… than who is that formless down there?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7: A Real Attack?**

**So the plan didn't go well, now Sprx and Nova have a real formless attacking. But with Sprx thinking it's all fake, there is no chance he will consider fighting back. Will they survive it with Nova defensless? Or has the yellow monkey been underestimated?**

* * *

**RDN: Sorry about the looooooong delay. What can i say? School occupies a lot of time. But i'll try to get the next chapter done soon. And sorry i couldn't make this chapter as entertaining as the others.**


	7. Chapter 7:A Real Attack?

**Chapter 7: A Real Attack?**

"I don't think that ones fake." Otto said.

"It isn't! Guys, that's a real formless!" Jinmay cried.

"Sprx doesn't know, we have to find a way to tell him!" said Antauri.

"Yeah, but how? We can't just walk down there and tell him!" said Jinmay who was beginning to panic.

"Wait, perhaps we should just watch, and see what happens." Antauri said and everyone stared at him.

"Antauri are you crazy?" Otto asked, confused.

"Never underestimate anyone. If I know Nova, there's no need to worry." Antauri said.

"She doesn't have a weapon, Antauri!" Jinmay said but Antauri didn't seem worried.

"Just watch."

* * *

Sprx was beginning to feel confused. The 'formless' looked all too real to be the suit he saw. This one actually looked like it was made of … slime… like the real ones. Nova jumped on it and tried to pull it down, but it reached for her with one hand and carelessly flung her off. Sprx was shocked; he knew Antauri and Otto would never do that. But then… what if they were trying to make it convincing?

"Hey," Sprx whispered, "What's going on?"

The formless didn't reply, instead it drew its sword (more likely it's arm) and advanced.

"Sprx, what is wrong with you?" Nova called. "Do something."

Nova got up and tried to activate her fist, but remembered they were temporarily disabled. She looked at Sprx, who seemed lost. _"Great, of all times for him to be dumb." _She thought.

Sprx was stuck, could he risk attacking? What if they were still acting? He wasn't sure. The formless stood before him, sword at the ready.

"_Attack!"_

"_No"_

"_Attack"_

"_No"_

"_Attack"_

"_No"_

Sprx rolled away quickly as the formless brought down its sword. Than, he got up and ran over to Nova's side.

"Sprx, what's wrong with you?" Nova asked him.

"Oh, uh… nothing." He answered.

"Move!" Nova shouted and pushed the dazed Sprx out of the way as the formless began slashing at them.

* * *

Antauri watched as the pair dodged the formless's attacks. If he knew Nova, she wouldn't tolerate running for long. He was certain if Sprx didn't do anything, Nova sure would.

"Antauri." Jinmay said.

"What is it, Jinmay?" He answered.

"What _are_ we waiting for?" she asked, still confused. She still could not understand how Antauri could be so calm when there was an attack going on.

"Nova of cause." He answered plainly.

* * *

"Sprx, if you don't snap out of it soon, I'll make sure I snap you!" Nova said. She hated it when easy battles were delayed for no reason.

"Alright, alright." Sprx said, but still he just continued staring at the formless. He was seriously confused.

"SPRX!" she screamed at him and he jumped.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"Can you maybe start making yourself useful?" she said to him.

"But how can I, no what do I…uh…" Sprx looked dazed again. Nova had just about had it. In front of them was an easy, simple target and Sprx was looking like a zombie and wasting time. She felt her anger boiling up.

"THAT'S IT!!" She screamed and charged towards the formless.

* * *

Antauri smiled, he was glad there was a use for different emotions. In this case, anger. He watched as Nova rushed at the formless and was sure it was done for.

* * *

WHAM! Nova smashed right into the formless and Sprx's eyes went wide as he watched it fly. Nova ran at it when it was still on the ground and began pounding on it. Sprx walked over to her side in an uncertain way and stared down at the formless getting a beating.

"Aren't you hitting a little too hard?" He asked and Nova stopped. She stared at him for a second before slapping him out of the way. Sprx fell back and happened to glance at one of the buildings. At the top he saw something silver and green, and another taller figure beside them. They waved at him and he immediately recognized them and looked back at the formless. The real formless.

Nova was beginning to tire out but continued punching the living dead out the formless. But, suddenly, it managed to avoid a blow and threw Nova aside. Getting up, the formless drew its sword once more and brought it down before Nova could react.

Nova closed her eyes for a second, knowing she could not dodge it this time. But before the formless could cause any damage, Sprx kicked it out of the way.

* * *

"Yeah! Go formless-I mean Sprx!" Otto cheered.

"You were right, Antauri." Jinmay said, and Antauri nodded.

"Weapons are not the only strong points you have, Jinmay." Antauri said. Otto looked at him.

"Is Sprx's thick skull one of them?" Otto asked in a curious way and Antauri couldn't help but chuckle a little.

* * *

Nova got up and watched as Sprx used his magnets to attack the formless. As usual, he over did it but soon it was nothing but a pool of black ooze. Sprx smiled and walked back to Nova.

"Did ya miss me?" he asked.

"What took you so long?" She asked and playfully hit Sprx at the back of the head.

"Well, I needed to make sure the formless was… qualified to attack." He said, shrugging.

"Qualified?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, I needed to make sure it was not to easy to defeat. So I wouldn't waste time, but since you couldn't handle it, I guess it was good enough for me." Sprx said and he smiled his usual cheeky smile. Nova didn't reply, instead, she hit him again.

* * *

**RDN: Alright, there was chapter 7. Sorry to say, chapter 8 won't be up anytime soon. I don't even know what to write next. Aw, man, i don't even know how to end the story at the moment. But rest assure, i'll figure it out. :D**

**And i need a vote: I'm sure Spova fans like it when there is a kiss involved. Please send me a message to vote on whether my story should include that. Majority wins of cause.**


	8. Chapter 8: Arcade Frenzy

** Chapter 8: Arcade Frenzy**

"So how many slaps does that make?" Otto asked. "Four?"

"We'll talk about that later, Otto. Now we need to think of a new plan." Jinmay said. Antauri heard her and began to phase through the floor, hoping to escape.

"Any ideas, Antauri?" Jinamy asked and turned to see Antauri staring at her, with only his head visible on the cement floor.

"Uh… Antauri?" Otto said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, me? Well I was just…"

* * *

"So now what?" Nova asked as she and Sprx walked back from the outskirts into the city.

"I don't know, there are pretty few shops left open." Sprx said shrugging. But then he had an idea.

"Hey, the arcade doesn't close till one in the morning today. Want to go settle that score?" Sprx asked grinning.

"You're on." Nova said, and they headed for the arcade. Apart from a couple of kids, the arcade was not at all crowded like it usually was. Must have been that afternoon monster attack. Sprx and Nova quickly moved to the back, where their favorite game stood.

"Prepare to be beaten." Sprx said as he pushed a coin into the slot.

"Right back at you, Sparky." Nova said. Sprx stared at her.

"I told you not to-" Nova started the game.

"Hey! Cheater!" Sprx shouted and began to play. Their game was like any other, beat the life out of the other player and lose the game.

"Oops, is little Sparky losing?" Nova teased as they played.

"Well even if I was, it would be because I gave you a chance." Sprx said.

"Geez, if I had a dollar every time you said that, I'd own this place." Nova said and Sprx muttered something under his breath. He was losing again. By the end of the game, Sprx found himself making excuses on his defeat while Nova laughed and waved them away.

* * *

"Aw man, she broke my high score again!" Otto cries, sulking.

"Otto, be quiet. Go find a way to occupy yourself while I think, and don't attract too much attention." Jinmay said and Otto immediately rushed off. She looked over the wall and saw Sprx and Nova talking, and arguing at some points. By the looks of it, Sprx was handling it well enough on his own. Soon, Jinmay found herself pondering on a question that had slipped her mind. If Sprx could handle a date with Nova, why couldn't Chiro handle one with her? She remembered the last time Chiro tried to start a conversation, and even that went wrong. Suddenly, the sound of loud cheering snapped her out of her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, look. Someone broke the all time high score!" Sprx said, looking over at the crowd that was forming around someone.

"Cool, want to go take a look?" Nova asked and Sprx shrugged.

"Alright." He said and they moved towards the crowd.

* * *

Jinmay felt panic strike her. The cause of the crowd was Otto, playing some game. And Sprx and Nova was coming his way. It was all over if they saw him. Pushing through the crowd, Jinmay rushed towards Otto while calling out for him. Otto however was too engrossed in his game. With luck, the crowd would keep him temporarily out of sight.

"Otto! They're coming!" She shouted.

No response.

"Otto!"

Still nothing. Jinmay continued shoving her way through the crowd. Almost there now.

* * *

"Hmm, I doubt we'll be seeing much for now." Sprx said, trying to see over the crowd.

"Who do you think it is?" Nova asked.

"Most probably that punk kid we always see here. If it is, I'm up for a challenge.

"As if one defeat isn't enough." Nova smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey look, the crowd is clearing a little."

* * *

"Otto, come on!" Jinmay said as she tried to pry Otto away from the game.

"But I'm winning!" Otto whined stubbornly.

"Sprx and Nova are here, they'll see you!"

"I'm almost done!"

"Otto, come on!"

"No!"

"Now! Hurry!"

"Why?"

"OTTO!"

"Alright, alright." Otto said stubbornly and Jinmay dragged him quickly out of sight.

* * *

"Hey, he's gone." Sprx said.

"Must have chickened out." Nova said.

"Hey, who was that guy playing just now?" Sprx asked a crazy haired teen.

"I dunnoe, just some green guy." He replied before walking off with his friends.

"Green guy…" Sprx said to himself. He smiled again; they were still around.

"So who was it?" Nova asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Some guy, that's all." Sprx replied plainly. He looked up and saw something he had been waiting for.

"Cool! The new VR system is up. How bout it, Nova?" Sprx asked.

"Alright, but you're paying." She replied and Sprx's smile dimmed.

After paying a very scary fee, Sprx and Nova entered a very large room through a door. It was white with a very high ceiling. Suddenly, everything around them changed. From a white room, it turned into the bottom of a large, wide pit dug in the ground.

"Wow." Sprx said.

The ground before them started shining. Then, two long swords appeared, followed by the sound of something digging its way towards them.

"You ready for this?" Sprx said excited.

"Ages ago." Nova replied and they picked up their weapons. A second later, large snakes-like worms charged out from the walls of the pit.

* * *

"Wow, that is so awesome!" Otto said. Outside the room, a small screen was fitted in the wall. From there, they could watch everything happening inside.

"Yeah, but we need more action. We need to make this memorable enough for them to decide to go out together again." Jinmay said and approached the counter.

"We need access to the controls." Jinmay said and the man behind the counter looked at her.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

"Hyper Force business." Jinmay said. The man looked at her for a second, then gestured to a room.

"That way." He said.

"Thanks." Jinmay and Otto entered the room and saw a large panel with numerous buttons and switches. On the wall was a large one-way screen, which showed everything happening in Sprx and Nova's virtual world. They took a seat by the panel and looked at the buttons.

"So where do we start?" Otto asked.

"They're about finished with worm thingys. How bout a new location?" Jinmay asked.

"Can I pick?" Otto asked immediately. Before Jinmay could answer, Otto started searching the buttons. He stopped when he found one labeled: Spacecraft.

* * *

From out of nowhere another worm appeared. Sprx cleaved through it and ducked when another lashed out.

"This is better than that game we play in the robot." Sprx said and Nova nodded as she dodged a worm. But all of a sudden everything changed. They found themselves inside some sort of spaceship. Their swords were replaced with guns. A sound echoed from down a hallway and they watched as a large group of blue 'creatures' with only one eye came running at them.

"I bet you twenty I can take out more than you can." Sprx said looking at Nova with a grin.

"Than you just lost twenty, lets go!" Nova said and they started shooting.

"And I'll name you Gibson." Sprx said as he shot one of the creatures at point blank.

* * *

"Otto, that's enough!" Jinmay cried. Otto was beginning to over do it.

"But I want them to look like Gibson, or at least Antauri." Otto said.

"Leave Antauri alone, he already went crazy when we were half way back to the robot." Jinmay said.

"So can I make them look like Gibson?" Otto asked again.

"No, now get away from the controls." Jinmay ordered and he did. But before he did, he made sure one final adjustment was made. Just for fun.

* * *

Sprx was about to shoot another alien when he noticed something strange. Its mouth was twitching and it looked like it was trying to speak.

"What you doing, ugly? No point talking when you're dumb." Sprx said. And to his amazement, it spoke back.

"Funny, isn't that what I should be saying to you?" It said and Sprx felt agitated.

"So you can talk? Well be ready to eat your words." Sprx said and pulled the trigger. That put it out of the way. But then from behind him, another came out.

"Prepare to meet my bullets, slimy!" Nova shouted. But before she could pull the trigger, it spoke.

"Hiya, toots. That your boyfriend over there?"

"Uh… what?" Nova looked behind her and saw Sprx arguing with an alien.

"Not exactly. Since when could you talk? Is there a virus in this thing?" Nova said looking around.

"Only your temper, honey. Only your temper." It said to her. Her eyes darken.

"YOU WANNA TASTE OF MY TEMPER, BUDDY?!" she screamed and blasted it.

* * *

Otto was laughing hard. He always found annoying people to be the greatest pass time available.

"Cut it out, Otto." Jinmay said.

"Cut what out?" Otto asked confused. Jinmay sighed and changed the location.

* * *

Sprx was shouting at the alien when the location changed again. He soon found himself screaming at the wall. Nova went over to him.

"What now?" she asked. They were now in a large stone room with only a large gate on one side.

"I don't know, this should be the final stage for this round." Sprx said, looking around. Suddenly a loud roar broke out from behind the gate, which had started to rise. Soon, a large creature walked out and growled at them. Two saws appeared on the ground and Sprx immediately knew who was in control. Who else but the saw maniac Otto?

"Lets take him down." Sprx said and Nova nodded.

"Make sure you can keep up." She said and together, they charged at the creature.

* * *

"The date is almost over, Otto." Jinmay said.

"Good, I'm tired." Otto said yawning. They watched as Nova tackled the monster before Sprx brought down his saw. Eventually the creature was finished, and the location turned back into the white room. Sprx and Nova left the room, talking about the game. A few minutes later, Jinmay and Otto followed.

"So now what?" Otto asked Jinmay.

"We keep following them, simple." She said.

"Hey, I'm receiving a call." Otto said and they listened.

"Hey, Otto" Sprx's voice said through the com-link, "I've decided to do it."

**RDN: So what those Sprx plan to do? Find out in the next chapter 'Songs Of Confession'**


	9. Chapter 9: Songs Of Confession

**RDN: This chapter has been in my mind for the longest time. I'm pretty sure someone might report me for using the song :I Learned From You. Especially since I modified it. But I couldn't help it! I always wanted to have my Spova confession this way, so read while you can! (I do not own 'I Learned From You', by Miley Cirus. Nor any of its properties.)**

* * *

**Songs Of Confession**

"I guess we should be heading back now." Sprx said. Nova was surprised by his suggestion but agreed.

"Well it _is_ late." She said. She noticed that Sprx appeared to be very nervous, he was sweating and clenching both his fist together continuously.

"Sprx, are you alright?" She asked gently and tapped his shoulder.

"What, what?! I'm alright!" Sprx answered. He sounded so shocked and his reaction was so fake that Nova couldn't help but laugh.

"Sprx, really. What's on your mind?" She asked and Sprx hesitated.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired." Sprx said.

(Sprx's thoughts)

How am I gonna do this? She'll kill me, or worst. What if I'm rejected? She'll never be the same again; I can't take that! How can I live around her when she knows the truth? Man, I'm so busted! But I can't stall any longer, it has to be today. Still… the song doesn't seem right. Is this the right way to do it? Man… well, it was nice while it lasted.

(Nova's thoughts)

What on Shugazoom is he up to? He's looking so nervous. Maybe today isn't the right day; I guess it can wait for…I don't know. I can't tell… Beside, he's been trying to tell me something for ages. And up to now he hasn't even said it. What could be so difficult? Maybe… no. He would never be able to do such a thing. And what if that has never been on his mind? Oh well… at least we had a good night out.

* * *

"Is he going to do it?" Jinmay asked.

"Yeah! We've got to get back to the robot and have it prepared." Otto said.

* * *

Before the date…

"_Are you sure about this, Otto?" Sprx asked when Otto passed him the list._

"_Very. And not that I wanna pry or anything but… are you going to confess?" Otto asked curiously._

"_Confess what?" Sprx asked._

"_That you love her-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, slow down bro. This is Nova we're talking about. She won't accept it." Sprx said a little sadly._

"_Really? Cause we kinda have a plan…" Otto said and Sprx looked up._

"_Lay it on me."_

* * *

"Well, we're almost back." Sprx said when he saw the robot coming into view. Nova didn't respond. She seemed to be deep in thought. Sprx felt his heart pounding harder as they neared the robot. Soon, Sprx found himself thinking to himself.

"_Ok, simple. Take a breather on top of the robot, wait for the song. And bam, you just need to wait for the response. Lucky it's pre-recorded, I would never be able to say it straight "_

"_We're dead man!" _

"_No we're not. All we have to do is let her listen to the song."_

"_And run like hell after that right?"_

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because we have already wasted enough time. We have to let her know today!"_

"_I'm too young to die!"_

"_You rather wait till we get old?"_

"…_Maybe."_

"_Get a grip man! Look we're almost there!"_

"_We are? Ahhhhhh!!"_

"_Calm down, we can do this. You with me?"_

"_Of cause."_

"_Good."_

"_Man, we need to stop talking to ourselves."_

Time seemed to slow down for Sprx when they reached the robot. The night was late and the sky was filled with stars. Simply perfect for the occasion.

"Hey, you wanna get some air before going in?" Sprx asked, a little nervously.

"Well, ok." Nova said uncertainly. She suspected something but could not think of what it could be. Sprx led the way to the top of the robot. There, they sat down together on its shoulder and gazed at the stars, their legs hanging down over the edge. After a few moments of silence, Nova spoke up.

"Hey, Sprx…"

"Yeah, Nova?" Sprx answered.

"Just wanted to thanks you. You know, for the night." She said without looking at him.

"Oh, no problem. Glad you enjoyed it." Sprx said. It was almost time. He knew Jinmay and Otto were in the robot, preparing the recorded song. All he had to do was let her hear it. Sprx hesitated. He was feeling very nervous and felt himself becoming short of breathe. He knew he had to control it and took in a deep breathe of the night's clean air. It was time.

"Hey, Nova." Sprx said without looking at her, partly due to his nervousness.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Um… I just wanted you to…hear something." He said.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Well, you know I'm not good with words… so I kinda modified a song to tell you instead." He said, his heart pounding.

"Ok." She answered.

Sprx felt his heart pounding harder than ever when the song started from the robot's antenna. It was played in the tune of 'I Learned From You,' but with his voice.

(RDN: I do not own the song or anything, the words beside the song in brackets down there are the original lyrics to help recognized the tune of the song.)

The song began:

"I didn't really think bout, what I was doing.

_(I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin')_

Thought that ev'ry thing was alright.

_(Thought that I knew all I need to know)_

What I didn't know was, somewhere inside you,

_(I didn't realize that, somewhere inside me,)_

You were just, ready to cry.

_(I knew you were right, but I couldn't say so.)_

You are my life and my world, Nova."

_(I can take care of myself, you taught me well.)_

Nova looked up at Sprx, who still didn't have the courage to look at her. But what SPrx didn't see was Nova smiling slightly as she turned away.

"You are the one, that makes my every day now.

_(I learned from you that I do not crumble)_

Yours is the smile that lights up the day.

_(I learned that strength is something you choose)_

And when I'm feeling, lost and confused now.

_(And all the reasons, to keep on believin)_

I just look at you and everything is Ok."

_(There's no question, that's a lesson. I learned from you.)_

Somehow, Sprx felt he needed the next few lines to come from his own mouth, and sang along loud enough for Nova to hear.

"When I could not stand, on my own, and find myself,

_(You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that.)_

You guided, me safely.

_(You saved me, you made me)_

And now that I look at you, I must say it.

_(Now that I'm looking back, I can say)_

I love you"

_(Woooaaahhh!)_

Sprx found himself continuing to sing along.

"You are the one, yeah.

_(I learned from you, yeah!)_

You are the one that lights up my day.

_(I learned that strength is something you chose)_

And when your feeling lost and unfound, love.

_(And all the reasons to keep on believing)_

You can look at me as new guiding light."

_(There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you.)_

The song cam to the end and Sprx closed his eyes. He started counting the seconds till impact. Impact when Nova hit him. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and nothing. Sprx looked up slowly, without turning to Nova. Than slowly and cautiously, turn to face her. What he saw gave him the shock of a lifetime. Instead of steam and a red face, Nova's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at him.

"Nova? Are you–" Sprx started but was cut short when Nova hugged him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, the tears beginning to fall as she held onto him.

"Sorry, just needed the opportunity-" Sprx stopped when he realized something. "So those that mean you…" Nova looked at him.

"From the start, stupid!" she cried and Sprx held onto her tighter.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Of cause!" she said and Sprx couldn't control his happiness. He held onto Nova and started laughing happily, amazed by his luck. He now had everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

"YEAH! GO SPRX, WHOOO!" Jinmay cried jumping up and down with Otto.

"WAY TO GO BUDDY!" Otto cried.

"Otto, we did it!" Jinmay said.

"Yeah! We did! Wohoo!" Otto shouted happily.

"What is going on here?" Chiro asked as he passed the command center.

"Chiro!" Otto shouted and dragged Chiro to the screen.

"What do you make of that!?" he cried excitedly.

"…Holy Shugazoom… he did it. Sprx actually did it!" Chiro cried out.

"You see?!" Jinmay cried and hugged Chiro happily. For a second they were both cheering, than when they realized they were holding onto each other they stopped and moved away, shyly.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Sprx said as he and Nova sat together, gazing up at the shining stars. Only this time, they were leaning against each other.

"What's there to believe?" Nova asked. "You finally said it. At least now I know what you've been wanting to say all this while."

"Yeah, your right." Sprx answered. "Sorry I took so long."

"I was beginning to think you didn't care. Guess I was wrong." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" Sprx asked.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you ever get the message? Every time I called you 'honey' or said something to you. Why didn't you ever realize?"

"I couldn't tell if you were serious or just playing around." Nova said Shrugging.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I've said it all." Sprx concluded.

"But there's one thing still don't know." Nova said, smiling.

"What?"

"Who gave you that list?" Nova asked and Sprx laughed nervously.

"What list?" he asked.

"The one you kept reading while on our date. Who gave it to you?" Nova asked and Sprx kept quiet. She laughed.

"Never mind. But I think whoever wrote it is a genius." She said and Sprx nodded. They stayed that way for some time. Together atop the robot, with nothing but the wind. The night was very late, but Sprx didn't care. To him, he had all the time in the world.

**RDN: There will be one last concluding chapter after this. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10:Next Couple Please

**Next Couple Please**

Night was approaching and Chiro sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He was lying on his bed, like he had been for the past hour. Doing nothing but thinking.

"Yes"

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

He groaned.

"Come on, Chiro. If it can work for Sprx, it can work for you."

He thought about how Sprx and Nova had been before the date. Always arguing, always shouting and fighting. But last night… they were together. The date was an actual success. If something like that worked for Sprx and Nova, the strangest of couples, it had got to work for him and Jinmay.

"Yes"

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"No"

Chiro sat up, trying to calm himself like Antauri taught him. Than, taking in a deep breathe, got up from his bed. He went up his transportation tubes and flinched when he saw Jinmay in the other tube opposite from him. Luckily, she hadn't seen him. Walking hastily, Chiro's first stop was Sprx's room. He knocked and waited. A few seconds later, the door slid open.

"Sprx?" Chiro called.

"Come in, kid. But watch the mess." Sprx called from inside the room.

When Chiro walked in, the first thought was that he was in the wrong room. Hearts were drawn on the wall; the floor was littered with red papers of the same shape. Than he saw Sprx, lying on his bed cutting out another heart.

"Hey, kid." Sprx called, a big smile on his face.

"Hiya, Sprx. I just wanted to ask you something." Chiro said as he entered the room.

"Sure, what is it?" Sprx asked, tossing another heart onto the floor.

"How did you handle your date? Cause… you know. I heard it was a big time success." Chiro said looking around.

"Well you've never heard anything more true than, kid." Sprx said, cutting more hearts out of a new stack of red paper.

"So how did you do it?" Chiro asked again.

"Long story, kid. At first I had this list Otto wrote for me full of tips, than later Otto, Jinmay and even Antauri came along secretly to help out. But I think Antauri went a little nuts after that." Sprx said.

"Oh, that explains the shouts coming from his room." Chiro muttered.

"Why did ya want to know, kid? You having girl trouble?" Sprx asked and Chiro flinched again.

"Yep…" Chiro said and Sprx sat up. He put the paper and scissors away and walked to Chiro.

"Well, kid. Today's your lucky day. How bout asking Jinmay on a date?" He said and Chiro was shocked.

"What? She would never except." Chiro started but Sprx cut him off.

"Kid, the word 'never' is for losers. Come on." Sprx led the way to Otto's room, Chiro behind him, his heart pounding.

* * *

"Nova?" Jinmay called. "You in there?"

"Come in!" Nova called from inside and Jinmay walked inside. She saw Nova, sitting in a chair and smiling to herself.

"Hi, Jinmay." Nova said and Jinmay gave a brief wave before closing the door.

"Hi, Nova." Jinmay said and Nova looked up at her, concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" Nova asked.

"Me? Uh… actually, I'm not sure." Jinmay said.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked. Jinmay sat down beside her, looking a little sad.

"Seeing you and Sprx together… kinda made me wonder why Chiro is the way he is now," Jinmay said. "We used to be well, happier. Than he turned into a jerk."

"I think I know what you need." Nova said.

"What is it?" Jinmay asked looking up. Nova smiled and got up.

"A date with the kid!" she said and dragged a protesting Jinmay out of the room.

* * *

"Here you go, Chiro!" Otto said cheerfully as he passed Chiro a new list. Chiro could see his hand shaking as he took the paper from Otto.

"Uh… thanks." He said. "You sure this is going to work?"

"If it can work from me, it can work for you." Sprx said winking.

"Hey, guys! Good news. I just received a call from Nova! She's convincing Jinmay to go for a date!" Otto said suddenly and Chiro felt his heart leap. He felt short of breathe and started breathing harder.

"You'll be alright, kid." Sprx said, leading Chiro to the command center, Otto following behind. Upon reaching the command center, Chiro witnessed the same scene he saw the night before. Only this time it was his head on the chopping block. Gibson was in the command center as well, and gave Chiro an encouraging thumbs-up. Just then, Jinmay walked in followed by Nova.

"I don't have time for dates." Jinmay was saying and Chiro felt his heart sinking all the way through the ground. "I still have things to do."

"This doesn't look good, Sprx." Chiro whispered to Sprx who was standing on his left while Otto was on his right.

"We got it covered, kid." Sprx whispered back and Otto sniggered at the Familiar scene.

"Jinmay, I need some help." Gibson said. "Go out and collect some materials Sprx and Nova forgot with Chiro. I doubt the boy can handle it himself."

"But I…" Jinmay started. Nova smiled secretly when she saw her trembling.

"Can't anyone else go?" Jinmay asked and Otto continued sniggering.

"I have magnets to polish." Sprx said.

"Yes, and I have some test subject for night experiments." Gibson agreed.

"I have to go fix something, uh… broken." Otto said.

"And Antauri is still in the healing chambers." Gibson said. Otto nudged Chiro, signaling it was time he said something.

"Uh…" He started but Sprx stopped him.

"Do me a favor, kid. Read the list before you do ANYTHING." Sprx whispered. Chiro did and spoke.

"Hey, Jinmay… mind helping me out?" Chiro asked and both Sprx and Otto started sniggering quietly.

"Well…" Jinmay was very reluctant.

"Go for it." Nova whispered.

"Alright" Jinmay said and Chiro felt encouraged, just like how Sprx had.

"We'd better get going, the store closes soon." Chiro said, and together, they left the robot. But what Chiro didn't see was Jinmay laughing when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of Chiro's scarf.

* * *

When they left, Nova turned to Sprx and Otto.

"You guys ready?" Nova asked.

"Anytime." Sprx said, smiling. Than, taking their seats before the screen, Nova activated the cameras. After about an hour or two, Sprx and Otto fell asleep. But not for long when Nova sat up and spoke.

"Hey, guys. We have a problem, Chiro lost the list!"

**RDN: Please, please don't ask me for a sequel. Lol. Hope you enjoyed 'The Date Spies.' I'll be turning my attention back to 'Crazy Day.' And let me introduce a new OC, Oracle. She won't be used for some time though.**

**Oracle:Why not?**

**Me:Because 'Sabel' comes first.**

**Oracle:Why?**

**Me:Because i said so. Now go find a way to occupy yourself, fly around, reprogram something, just go away!**

**Oracle:The things i do for you...(Flys off)**


End file.
